


Im Bored...

by 1393chelat



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time, I Don't Even Know, Stress Relief, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1393chelat/pseuds/1393chelat





	Im Bored...

Tiredness is all that I felt. The agony of feeling sore physically and mentally is a burden that I had to bear. Difficulties to differentiate between interest and routines no longer exists. Day by day passed with little to no disturbance. Explorations to new sites is the only friend. However, days turns to weeks passed and the only friend is sweeping away. Being in a voyage everyday till the bottomless ravine and road-less jungle have nothing but routine. It has becoming a mundane hobby. A sloth life. Travelling without a true purpose, without any consent of the heart is tiring. Slowly torturing ones mind, body and soul. It has become soulless. No song to be sang, no voice to be heard. Deaf falls to me as I couldn’t hear any laughter nor voices. Its quiet. My whole being is still from the mute blanket that have tucked to me. Leaving only my mouth to voice, my nose to breathe, my eyes to see and my brain to think. But nothing came close. Not an inspiration nor motivation to cultivate any song to be sung. The notes have been forgotten. Soon I will be forgotten. Till the moment comes, mute is my hobby, rest is my routine and boredom is my friend.


End file.
